The present invention relates to an unloading assembly, and more particularly to an unloading assembly for use in unloading flowable material from a transport.
Railcars are commonly used for the transport of flowable materials such as a slurry, a liquid, a fine powder or the like. Such a railcar is generally cylindrical or box-like in configuration and provided at or adjacent the top thereof with a loading spout through which the flowable material may be introduced into the railcar interior and at or adjacent the bottom thereof with an unloading spout through which the flowable material may be drained from the railcar interior.
Originally railcars were unloaded from the top using standpipes which projected upwardly from the top of the railcars. However, such standpipes created numerous problems, especially during washing of the railcars, so that such upstanding standpipes are not preferred at present. The modem unloading spout is a hollow drain extending downwardly from the bottom of a railcar or like transport, the drain being spaced above the ground and substantially inwardly from both sides of the transport. Especially where the bottom of the transport is curved, the drain is typically placed at the lowest point of the bottom, this typically being substantially inward from both lateral sides of the transport. This necessitates personnel involved in the unloading procedure to crawl underneath the bottom of the railcar with a flexible hose and connect the free end of the hose to the free end of the drain and then, after the unloading procedure is completed, to again crawl underneath the railcar to separate the hose from the drain.
Thus the need remains for a mechanism for performing the unloading procedure without a person having to crawl under the railcar in order to make the necessary connections and disconnections for the unloading procedure. Such a mechanism would increase both the perceived and actual safety of the personnel involved in the unloading procedure as well as decreasing the wear and tear on the bodies and apparel of the personnel who would otherwise have to crawl under the railcars.
Some railcars include a safety cap which is normally fastened on the free end of the drain to ensure closure thereof and provide protection thereto during transport of the railcar, but removed from the drain prior to commencement of the unloading procedure and replaced thereon after termination of the unloading procedure. While such a railcar would still require personnel to crawl under the railcar to remove and replace the safety cap, this is a relatively quick and painless operation relative to the conventional unloading procedure itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an unloading assembly which can be operatively connected with a transport, and in particular the drain of a railcar, without anyone having to crawl under the transport to connect the unloading assembly with the transport.
Another object is to provide such an unloading assembly which enables an unloading procedure to be accomplished easier, faster, and with greater perceived and actual safety.
A further object is to provide such an unloading assembly which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture, use and maintain.